


Technoblade Has Joined The Game

by A_Concerned_Citizen



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), SMPLive, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack, Gen, don't take this seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Concerned_Citizen/pseuds/A_Concerned_Citizen
Summary: A crack fic for all the people in Wilbur's chat chanting 'Techno summon' in the SMPLive Charity stream
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt & Cooper Schulz, Jschlatt & Ty | IAmTy (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 25
Kudos: 560





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER!!! This is purely crack. Do not take this seriously!! Also this is not supposed to be ‘shipping’ any of the people involved and do not take it as such. Once again, this is crack. It is for comedic purposes.  
> Now, that being said, enjoy.

It was a perfectly average day (night?) for Technoblade.

Since Minecraft Monday had ended his internal clock had been ruined once again. Sure, Minecraft Championships required it to be mostly functional but the event was few and far between so he could get away with a terrible sleep schedule.

That is what led him to the current moment.

Playing skywars and killing children for coins.

Like he said, this was perfectly average.

Until one game, he had just wiped the floor with some likely-12-year-olds and was about to murder some more before a strange sensation filled him.

_Something was terribly, terribly wrong._

Techno immediately stabbed another player, winning the game, before he immediately left the hypixel server. His eyes were drawn from the monitor and instead he looked around his room. A steering wheel in one corner, tucked away from the last time he had used it and his gaming equipment on his desk.

_Nothing out of the ordinary…_

This apparent feeling that something wasn’t right did not leave however, so he wracked his brain for something that would cause this sensation. Hmm… nothing. There didn’t seem to be-

_Wait! Wasn’t the SMPLive reunion charity stream today?_

Technoblade paused to question this. The SMPLive reunion was today, he knew that, but what could possibly be going wrong? He scrolled down to his taskbar, seeing the twitch icon sitting in its normal place.

Now, he could easily start sifting through streams to find the source of his anxiety but that could take forever. Instead, he clicked the discord icon that sat next to twitch.

As the app loaded he once again tried to think of possible bits or situations that would be disastrous. Before he could delve into those thoughts discord had opened and he found the server for the SMPLive reunion.

Techno was suddenly glad he had been added earlier in case anyone wanted his help for a bit in their stream.

He scrolled through the voice channels, seeing if there were any out of the ordinary combinations.

_No… it all seems relatively-_

Schlatt, Ty and Connor.

The trio itself wasn’t uncommon, especially when considering their infamy on SMPLive. What caught his attention however was the fact that one Wilbur Soot was in the call as well.

_That can only be bad._

Technoblade was no stranger to Wilbur, nor to Schlatt, and he was aware the two had many running bits that were exceedingly popular within the community. He also knew that they could often be blown out of proportion and could get messy quickly. Add Connor and Ty, infamous for helping Schlatt in his schemes and having their own, to the mix and you had a recipe for disaster.

_We might have just found our problem._

The twitch icon, that had been sitting dormant in his taskbar was clicked and the app opened. He didn’t waste any time to check his notifications, instead immediately finding Wilbur’s channel and beginning to watch his stream as he loaded Minecraft.

_Oh dear. They were doing a very **interesting** bit._

Techno, once again, recalled Schlatt’s tendency to have extreme bits and Wilbur’s habit of going along with it. While remembering this he looked at Wilbur’s chat, who were all freaking out. He noticed a swarm of people beginning to say, ‘Techno summon’ and ‘Techno come save Wilbur!’ and other such things.

Well… he was now presented with a very interesting choice. Go onto the server (the IP was posted in the discord), or just leave it.

.

.

.

Technoblade clicked the SMPLive icon.

He always did get more out of stabbing famous people than stabbing 12-year olds.

~*~

Amid all the chaos on the SMPLive crew on the server and the various bits and pure content that was being made a single message broke through it all.

**_Technoblade has joined the game_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaa sorry this took forever, life's been crazy.
> 
> For all the people that wanted another chapter, uhh here you go? Sorry it's short, I had no ideas xd. Hope you guys like it as much as you did the first one. Tbh I was struggling a little bit for inspiration so seriously, if you have any ideas and recommendations, hand 'em over and I'll see what I can do!
> 
> Another disclaimer, this is, one again, purely crack. Do N O T take this seriously!
> 
> Now, enjoy!

Wilbur could feel his control slipping.

The bit was fun, something a little different, but it was also getting out of hand quickly.

It wasn’t that he was particularly uncomfortable, no. He knew that Schlatt and Connor were his friends and he knew that everything was being played up for content, and that Ty would probably stop it if it ever did get remotely close to uncomfortable. It was all okay and fine… so why did something feel wrong?

At the start it was just a bit of nerves, not quite sure what to expect from Schlatt, Connor, and Ty, but it had evolved into a sense that _something_ was going to happen. Wilbur couldn’t tell if it was good or bad, or somewhere in between. All he knew is that soon, very soon, something was about to go very wrong.

But he pushed the feeling aside in favour of content.

Wilbur continued the bit, not sparing a glance at his chat. If he had, he would have seen his fans spamming messages about Techno saving him. If Wilbur had look at his chat, he might have expected what came next.

.

**Technoblade has joined the game**

Schlatt (who had been speaking a moment prior) finally fell quiet, clearly shocked. Connor silent with him. Ty was already close to not speaking but now you could hear a pin drop.

 _Techno?_ Wilbur wondered, _what’s he doing here?_

And, as if summoned, discord’s little tune played, signalling someone had joined their voice channel.

“Hey guys,” a monotone voice cut through the tension, shattering it like glass, “so… what’s up?”

~*~

Techno’s monitor bathed him in light as the world finally loaded. He didn’t take a second to take in the chaos of spawn, already searching for his targets.

In his focus he had forgotten that he had spoken, only snapping back to reality when Wilbur’s voice flooded his ears.

“Techno?”

He took a moment to reply as he spotted icebergs like he had seen on Wilbur’s stream. Techno moved forward, conveniently finding a discarded diamond sword and iron chest plate on the ground, presumably from a murder (seriously, what kind of chaos did the SMPLive people get up to?).

“Hi- “ he started, about to fire a sarcastic quip before being cut off.

“Technoblade! Glad to see ya pal, I don’t know what you’re doing here but since you are, I have a business proposition if you would consider being our bouncer- “ Schlatt’s voice predictably filled the space.

The man in question frowned before deciding to return the favour, cutting Schlatt off, “Actually. I started watching Wilbur’s stream and I couldn’t help but notice you don’t treat your employees particularly well. I don’t know if I’d want you to be my boss even if that was why I was here.” Techno let all the eloquence and careful tone of an ex-English major seep into his words as he continued to swim towards the iceberg.

“Now hold on just a second- “

Connor’s loud exclamation overwhelmed Schlatt, “Wait, wait, what are you trying to say about my establishment here Technoblade?”

“Well- “ Techno began, fully prepared to deliver a damn good speech before-

“Techno?” Wilbur, who had been silent for a few moments finally spoke again, “What are you doing here?”

At this he let out a low chuckle.

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m here to save you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all liked it, and I hope all the people waiting for this aren't disappointed cause you guys are the only reason this is getting more chapters lol.
> 
> Either way, hope you enjoyed and if you have any more suggestions please tell me, I a) need ideas and b) want to make a story y'all enjoy so :)))))))) ye idk
> 
> Have a wonderful day/night everyone!


End file.
